


ITS NOT THAT DEEP: Book one

by Dragonladdie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Cats, Child Death, Claustrophobia, Depression, Explicit Language, Forests, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Magic, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced ADHD, it's a shitshow dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: Et ortum a rege





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Chorona."

"Get out."

Two she-cats stood just on the edge of StoneClan territory, the only thing between them was a dead squirrel, it's spine snapped in two.

"What?" Asked the first cat, her ears back. 

The second snorted and hissed, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She stalked forward, her claws unsheathed. "I. Don't. Want. You. Here," she snarled. "No one. Wants. You. Here. So _leave_."

The cream and brown tabby stood there for a moment, surprised, but she squared her broad shoulders and unsheathed her claws as well. "And if I don't? Face it, Mistyfur, I am _MUCH_ larger _and_ stronger than you, if we fight, then it won't end well on your part."

"Let's see, then," Mistyfur snarled, then, the blue tabby lunged at the tabby, sinking her claws into her neck. She shrieked in pain, and doubled over, and the two were rolling on the ground, batting at each other's heads, until they both rolled off a ledge. 

The larger she-cat shot to her paws almost immediately, to find out she was standing on a rough patch of rock that looked somewhat like a river.

"You'll die for this, Honeymoth!" Mistyfur wheezed, struggling to get up.

"Mistyfur, listen to me! I know you're upset with me because of what happened to your kits, but it wasn't my fault! They were goners, either way! I couldn't have done anything to help them, no one could!"

"Liar!" Mistyfur shrieked. She charged at Honeymoth, screaming, "You KNEW there was a bear den there! You could have avoided it, but NO, you decided to let my children, my mate, AND my best friends die! be now you will, too!"

Honeymoth dodged Mistyfur's attack, and yelled back, "You've gone mad! You saw what happened! From what I remember, it was YOU who provoked the damn thing! To show off to your asshole husband!"

Mistyfur's eyes went dark. "Never. Talk. About. Whiteclaw. Like that. AGAIN!" The blue tabby she-cat lunged at her, and Honeymoth yelled, "_Scutum bulla_!" Then, a golden bubble surrounded the cream and brown tabby, and Mistyfur smashed into it headfirst, knocking it backwards, and bounced into the grass, tossing around Honeymoth in it.

Shakily, Honeymoth stood up, and watched as Mistyfur staggered around, bleeding heavily through her nose.

_Try and get through this, fucker,_ Honeymoth thought, baring her teeth.

"You half-blooded mistake," Mistyfur snarled, watching her blood gush out of her nose and onto the ground. "Look at what you've done."

"You did that yourself, bitch," Honeymoth snarled back from inside her sheild.

"Why you-" All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and a huge monster thundered past, and before she knew it, Mistyfur was dead, her body bent out of shape in a horrific way. Honeymoth let down her shield and crept up to the she-cat's body.

"Oh shit."

....

"I, Crowstar, hearby exile Honeymoth, due to killing a mourning queen, and her family." 

Honeymoth almost winced at that word, but she had gotten used to it now. Hundreds of cats stared at her as she made her way out of the camp. This, she was also used to.

"And, Honeymoth?" Crowstar called from his perch on the tree.

"What," Honeymoth said flatly. "Make sure you stay away from the other clans this time," he said smugly.

Honeymoth glared at him while onlookers laughed mockingly, and turned around to run out of sight.

_ _ **Months later**

"Yo, boss!"

Fang glared at the raggedy, skinny gray cat below his trash pile. "What is it, Orchis?" He hissed at them.

"Patrol found a lady sniffin' 'round our territory," Orchis reported. "We were able to capture 'er, but I'm warnin' ya's, she's a fiesty bitch, all right."

"Being her in."

"Ya' heard 'im, fellas!"

Five cats dragged in a cream and brown tabby she-cat, who was snarling and thrashing around like a madwoman.

"Lemme, go, dickheads!" She shrieked. "_Ignis capreae pellem largitus!_"

Suddenly, the cat burst into flames, and the cats holding her screamed and let her go. 

She sprung to her feet, and Fang looked at her, shocked. She was literally just red flames in the shape of a cat, and her head was just a black skull. 

He smirked. "Impressive," He purred. "Where'd you learn a trick like that?"

"Who's askin'?" She hissed, the flames on her back getting more intense.

Fang glared at her. Did she know who he was? "I am. So tell me."

"Why should I?" The fire cat asked, sitting down.

"Well... something like that might come in handy in the future, we have a lot of... pests around our territory if you will," Fang purred, smiling at her.

"So you're using me for my powers is what you're saying." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yes and no. I'm just saying, you look awfully scrawny, and my group has plenty of food to go around, if you'd like."

She thought about it for a moment, then said, "Alright..." and changed back to her normal self.

"Holy shit, I think I pissed myself," Orchis whispered, their eyes wide.

"I didn't quite catch your name, stranger," Fang said. "What is it?"

"My name is Ho-" She stopped for a moment and said, Chorona. My name is Chorona."


	2. Prince's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're giving me a migraine!"

Mom, Dad, I'm hungry."

The family of five had gathered in the cabinet to get the awful sickeningly sweet smell out of their noses, but it still hung in their air like tension around a murderer, as long as those wierd bottles were in the house.

"He should have fed us by now," A large brown tabby growled, focusing his yellow eyes on their housefolk, who was sitting on the couch, yelling at some sort of game on the TV.

"Ranger, don't go doing anything stupid," a pink and white dappled tabby said, licking her kits on top of their heads.

"Dad, please?" The smallest kit mewed, trying to wiggle out of his mother's grasp, but she pushed him down with her nose.

"I'm going to tell him to," Ranger said.

"Ranger, _no,_" The mother cat meowed, eyes wide. "He'll just get mad."

"Well, Crysantum, do you have a better idea?" He hissed. "Because I, for one, love our kits and I don't want them to starve!"

Crysantum sighed. "Alright, just be careful."

"Since when am I not?" Ranger said teasingly.

Crysantum looked at the two small scars on her mate's shoulder.

"Come _on,_ that was forever ago," The larger cat chuckled, then he trotted towards the place where his owner sat, while his family watched eagerly.

"_Goyle, _move your _butt,_ I can't seeeeeeee!" The smallest squeaked again.

"Too bad, _dingus!_" The kit named Goyle replied.

"Goyle, be nice." Crysantum said.

While the other two kits were squaking at each other, the largest kit watched silently, with large green eyes tracking his father.

"Hey, _asshole!_"

The man didn't react.

"If you haven't remembered, there are other people in this house who need to eat!"

He grunted.

"_Yo_!"

Ranger glanced at the full beer bottles in front of him, then knocked them over with his paw.

_That _got his attention. The man sat up and looked at the knocked over bottles. He snarled at Ranger, picked up an empty beer bottle, and threw it at him. It shattered at his paws, and he yelped and scurried away.

"Ranger, are you okay?" Crysantum gasped, bounding over towards the tom.

"Yeah, dad, are you okay? That was scary!" The smallest kit whimpered, crawling out of the cabinet as well, as did the other two.

"_Everything's _scary to you, Crab," Goyle teased. 

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Will you two shut it?" The largest kit hissed at his brothers. "You're giving me a migraine!"

"Draco!" Crysantum meowed.

"I'm fine," Ranger sighed. "I just... I just wish..."

"We all wish, Ranger," Crysantum breathed, giving his nose a quick lick. "Come on now, back inside, all of you."

The family crowded inside the small cabinet, oblivious to the strange cat watching them through the window.


End file.
